Enfermement, amour, délivrance
by Lamatadora
Summary: Ichigo est retenu prisonnier au Hueco Mundo et Grimmjow s'en occupe. Entre amour et séquestrations, que faire ?


_**Source**_ : Bleach

_**Auteur**_: Lamatadora

_**Genre**_ : Drama.

_**Rating : **_M ( je me trompe peut-être.)

_**Disclamer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Titre : **_Enfermement, amour, délivrance.

_**Couples **_: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack

_**Résumé**_ : Ichigo est retenu prisonnier au Hueco Mundo et Grimmjow s'en occupe. Entre amour et séquestrations, que faire ?

_**Notes : **_C'est la première histoire que j'écris et que je poste. L'idée m'est venue en regardant une image. J'espère que vous apprécierez, sur ce : _**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais ça me parait être une éternité. Je vois sans cesse ses murs blanc et ce faux ciel à travers la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas m'échapper d'ici. La seul présence qu'il y autour de moi en ce moment est cet enfoiré de Grimmjow, il a demandé à s'occuper de moi personnellement et Aizen à accepter sa requête, ce jour là tous les arrancars ont été déçu de ne pas pouvoir en profiter et en quelque sortes je dois remercier Grimmjow pour ça.

Au début, il s'est contenté de venir me chercher et de m'amener dehors pour me combattre, j'en aurai bien profiter pour m'échapper mais mes pouvoirs ont été restreints et je ne peux rien faire à part lui obéir si je ne veux pas qu'il me blesse encore plus ou qu'il me tue.

A la fin de ses combats, je revenais toujours avec d'importante blessures, je perdais énormément de sang et il s'en fichait. Mais quelque temps après il s'est mis à me soigner, rapidement au départ et puis de mieux en mieux.

Pendant nos combat, il y allait moins fort aussi et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi jusqu'au jour où après m'avoir soigné, il est resté et m'a pris dans ses bras. Comme ma tenue de Shinigami est déchiré, il m'avait fait enfilé une longue toge blanche très fine, ouverte sur le torse, j'ai frissonné et là il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé et il s'est énervé, il a recommencé et je n'avais pas beaucoup de force, j'ai continué à lutter, puis j'ai arrêté exténué.

Il n'est pas allé plus loin ce jour là mais il est revenu quelque jours après et a recommencé comme ça pendant peut-être une semaine en m'amenant parfois encore dehors pour combattre, mais à chaque fois après il me prenait dans ses bras de longues minutes et ne disait rien, bizarrement, je me sentais bien.

Pourtant il m'a laissé seul pendant un très long moment, et il a commencé à me manquer, il ne me faisait plus de mal et ici je m'ennuie tellement. Alors quand il est revenu et qu'il a voulu aller plus loin je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai maudit, je me suis maudit, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ces tortures si douces.

En ce moment, je suis allongé sur mon lit mes chaînes autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, sans je ne pourrai pas m'échapper mais Grimmjow aime me voir comme ça, à sa merci et c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens : à sa merci.

La porte s'ouvre c'est lui, ses cheveux bleus reluisent et sa tenue est immaculé, il s'approche de moi et défait les chaines de mes chevilles, ainsi que celles de mes mains.

- Lèves toi et enfile ta tenue de shinigami.

je le regarde stupéfait, ça fait un moment qu'il ne me m'avait pas fait sortir, peut-être que les autres se sont posés des questions.

J'enlève ma toge et enfile ma vielle tenue. Une fois dehors j'attrape mon sabre qu'il me tend, ça me fait du bien de le revoir et le sentir sous mes doigts. Sans plus attendre il m'attaque et j'évite les premiers coups, je n'ai pas repris beaucoup de forces et je me contente de me défendre pour l'instant. De toute façon je sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à le toucher. Aujourd'hui il se défoule, quelque chose à dû se passer mais il ne me dira rien et reporte sa colère sur moi.

Après une bonne heure d'acharnement où je ne sens plus grand chose, il se décide enfin à arrêter. J'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes alors il me porte jusqu'à la pièce où je suis retenu. Il me dépose lentement sur le matelas et retire mes vêtements et commence à me soigner, blessure après blessure et puis il me lave aussi, je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un infirme de ne plus avoir aucune fierté ni dignité, mais je ne dis rien, ça fait longtemps que je ne dis plus rien. Sa douceur contraste avec la violence dont il a fait preuve tout à l'heure, comme une manière de faire pénitence.

Il remet mon bâillon en place et les chaines à mes poignets, j'aurai bien aimé qu'ils ne me les remettent pas, elles me font vraiment mal, mais il aime que je les ai pendant qu'il me fait toutes sortent de choses. Il doit avoir l'impression comme ça que je lui appartiens à lui et à lui seul.

Parce que c'est tout, je suis tout au plus sa propriété, pour lui, bien qu'en réalité je sois celle d'Aizen. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il a voulu me garder pour lui tout seul à l'écart. Mais je ne m'en plains pas les autres auraient surement été pire que lui envers moi.

Il me serre dans ses bras comme à son habitude et je peux profiter de son odeur, il s'est lavé dans la petite salle de bain qui jouxte la pièce. Il sent bon, j'aime son odeur, elle me manque quand il n'est pas là.

Ses mains passent sous ma tenue et caressent un de mes tétons pendant que l'autre remonte tout doucement sur ma cuisse. Ses mains sont froides et je gémis doucement mais le son est étouffé par mon bâillon. Il le retire, je sais qu'il aime m'écouter alors que lui ne laisse échapper que très peu de bruit de ses lèvres si fine, si envoutantes. Ses lèvres qui viennent mordiller les miennes leur demandant le passage. Nos langues se chamaillent et pendant ce temps il me retire ma tenue et la laisse pendouiller sur mes poignets pendant qu'il tire sur les chaines pour me faire mal.

Il colle son bassin au mien et ondule me faisant réagir au bout d'un moment et il sourit perversement. Ses mains viennent caresser habilement mon sexe tendu et titiller l'entrée de mon intimité, mais il est impatient et défait ses propres habits. Après avoir pénétré deux doigts en moi et m'avoir préparé sommairement, il les retire et je sens quelque chose se presser contre mon entrée, je gémis doucement et me met à crier lorsqu'il me pénètre. Il ne bouge plus me laissant m'habituer et commence de long et lent va-et-vient.

Sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains qui caressent chaque parcelle de mon corps et surtout la plus intime, son souffle chaud au coin de mon oreille qui descend dans mon cou et ses coups de reins intense me fond partir loin, très loin de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je finis par jouir contre lui, et quelques instant après je le sens venir en moi. Il s'écroule sur mon torse et reprend son souffle. Il reste quelque instant ainsi et il se relève me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans la salle de bain, il m'installe et me fait couler un bain pendant qu'il change les draps et les met au sale.

Il me rejoint à l'intérieur de l'eau chaude et j'attrape le produit et le savonne. Il à l'air surpris, c'est la première fois que je prends ce genre d'initiative. Il vient capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux et me laisse faire, lui non plus ne dit pas grand chose lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Nous n'en avons pas besoin et puis que pourrions nous nous dire ? Je lui dirai que je veux partir, il ne pourrait pas me laisser faire, s'énerverait et où ça nous mènerai ?

A rien, à part, installer un sentiment de gêne et un silence froid.

Je préfère profiter de ses moments où je ne vais pas trop mal et où il me montre de la tendresse.

C'est à son tour de me savonner mais pour une fois ça ne me dérange pas, il est avec moi dans le bain et ne le fais pas juste pour me laver, je le sais.

Tout à l'heure ce n'était pas que de la baise et on le sait tous les deux, on a fait l'amour, mais on sait que cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Seulement on ne sait pas comment ça finira. J'espère encore que quelqu'un se souciera de moi et viendra, mais ils doivent sans doute penser que je suis mort.

On sort de la salle de bain, il ne restera pas je le sais, il n'est jamais resté. Je me rallonge sur le lit et attend qu'il me remette mes liens mais il me regarde tristement et sort. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, que se passe t-il à l'extérieur ?

Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir et je sombre dans le sommeil.

**xXxXxXx**

Je me réveille doucement à la lueur du jour et m'étire. Va t-il venir aujourd'hui ?

Je suis las de tout ça, j'aimerai redevenir celui que j'étais, arrogant, impétueux, naïf et innocent. Maintenant je suis beaucoup plus calme, plus posé et me laisse faire sans rechigner mais je crois que c'est parce que c'est lui, avec un autre je n'accepterai pas ça. J'ai mûri, je crois.

Grimmjow est le premier avec qui j'ai fait toutes ces choses que je trouvais honteuses mais j'ai changé d'avis, il a su m'initier doucement en m'y faisant prendre goût. Je ne sais pas si je suis gay, mais je sais que je l'aime lui. Oui, je me le suis avoué, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Au départ j'ai eu du mal avec ça, quelque réminiscence de ma vie d'avant, de mon caractère. Mais maintenant je ne m'étonne plus de grand chose. Certains diront que c'est un syndrome bien connu qui fait que je me sens proche de mon geôlier, mais je ne pense pas.

Je paresse encore quelques instants et me lève, je profite de ne pas avoir les mains liés pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et sur les brûlures de mes poignets causées par l'échauffement des chaines, ainsi que sur mes chevilles.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes journées, alors j'ai essayé de comprendre l'écoulement du temps ici au Hueco Mundo, mais en vain, c'est aléatoire d'un jour à un autre. C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je crois que mon cycle du sommeil doit être détraqué. En ce moment le soleil est haut dans le ciel. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Les heures défilent et défilent.

La porte s'ouvre, je le vois hésitant sur le pas de la porte. Il se décide et s'assoit sur le bout du lit alors que ça n'ai pas dans ses habitudes, il ne fait pas de manière ordinairement.

je reste immobile, puis n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, me rapproche doucement de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Je le sens me serrer plus fort contre lui, et il enlève ses vêtements avant de se glisser à l'intérieur des draps dans lesquels il m'invitent à le rejoindre.

- Enlève tes vêtements, je veux sentir ta peau.

Je m'exécute, intrigué. Nos moment intimes ne se sont jamais déroulés ainsi. Il me cale contre lui et ne fait rien d'autre, les minutes passent et toujours rien, alors timidement je l'embrasse, je ne l'ai jamais fait de ma propre initiative mais mon intuition me dit que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il met fin au baiser et me dit :

- Dors je veux juste t'avoir près de moi cette nuit, je vais resté.

Rester ? Mon pressentiment remonte à la surface ce n'est pas normal.

**- **Que se passe t-il ? Dis le moi, dis-je d'une toute petite voie éraillée n'ayant plus l'habitude de parler.

- Rien d'important, dors.

Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien mais ça me concerne, je finirai par le savoir tôt ou tard et je fais ce qu'il me demande.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, il est toujours là mais il n'est plus dans mes bras. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce et me regarde, il a remis ses habits et m'a remis ma tenue de shinigami. Pourquoi ? Ca ne présage rien de bon, je la remet seulement quand je dois sortir pour que les autres ne voient pas que j'ai un traitement de faveur. Mais je sais que nous n'allons pas allez nous battre.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi et me serrer plus que de raison, il me fait légèrement mal, mais je ne proteste pas. C'est sa manière de me montrer son attachement.

- Ils vont venir, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Aizen à décider que les autres pouvait s'amuser avec toi eux aussi, ce sont ses propres mots. Si j'avais protesté, ça aurait paru louche et il aurait cherché plus loin, s'il découvrait la nature de notre relation, ça irait très mal pour nous.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont me faire ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, on ne peut pas dire que je sois en odeur de sainteté en ce moment.

Au même moment la porte claque et deux sous-fifres me demandent de les suivre en me tenant chacun un bras. Arrivé dans la grande salle, je commence à frémir, beaucoup d'arrancar sont là, les meilleurs ont l'air de rester à l'écart, se sont sans doute ceux de niveau inférieur qui veulent "s'amuser" avec moi. Et vu les regards qu'ils me lancent j'en ai froid dans le dos.

Ils m'encerclent et commencent à m'attaquer, mais bien vite, il se rendent compte que je suis incapable de riposter et me traite de tous les noms pendant qu'ils me tabassent. Je reçois plusieurs coups au visage que j'essaye de protéger à l'aide de mes bras, j'en reçois dans les jambes et les côtes également. Je vois vaguement Grimmjow au loin me regarder avec des yeux désolé, je crois. J'espère bien, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il s'amuse du spectacle et m'aurait berné depuis le début.

J'ai honte, tellement honte d'être aussi pathétique en cet instant, incapable de me défendre et tout ça devant lui. Lorsqu'il me regardera à nouveau, je verrai de la pitié dans ses yeux et je ne veux surtout pas en voir.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables, le cauchemar s'arrête enfin. Je relève la tête et vois Aizen.

- Vous reprendrez ça un autre jour, si vous continuez votre jouet ne va pas tenir et vous n'en aurez plus. Ramenez le.

Ils s'exécutèrent et les deux sous-fifres de tout à l'heure me ramènent dans ma geôle. Quelques heures plus tard qui m'on paru interminables, Grimmjow entre et s'assoit près de moi, il veut me toucher mais je le repousse fébrilement.

- Que viens-tu faire ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Tu les as laissé faire, lui dis-je avec mépris même si je sais bien au fond qu'il ne pouvait pas s'interposer.

- Ichigo... Laisse moi te soigner, me faire pardonner. Je n'ai aucune pitié à te donner, je te le promet.

Et sans me laisser rétorquer, il commence à me déshabiller me faisant gémir de douleur. Et comme à son habitude il soigne mes plaies et m'embrasse sur mon visage tuméfié.

- J'ai entendu Aizen, ils vont recommencer ça tous les jours n'est ce pas ?

J'ai peur de la réponse mais n'en montre rien, je préfère savoir.

- Pas tous les jours mais souvent, dit-il avec un air peiné qui fait envolé définitivement toute ma colère envers lui. Même si je voudrai le détester parfois, je ne peux pas, il est mon seul soutien ici.

Les jours ou les semaines passent et je continue à subir ce traitement. Parfois c'est pire que la dernière fois et parfois c'est moins dur. Grimmjow vient tous les soirs maintenant. Quand je n'ai pas servi de "jouet" dans la journée, il me fait l'amour et dans le cas contraire il s'occupe de moi encore et toujours, restant dormir m'enlaçant et me serrant contre lui tout doucement pour ne pas me faire encore plus mal.

J'aime ces moments, mais je sais qu'ils seront bientôt fini, je ne pourrai pas tenir éternellement à ce rythme là et eux finiront par se lasser. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité à Aizen, je crois qu'il m'as gardé uniquement pour me faire souffrir avant de me tuer.

Je sens qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils vont venir me chercher, j'aimerai que ça s'arrête, je lui en ai parlé mais il s'est énervé, il a dit qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y résoudre. Oui c'est cruel pour moi, mais tant que je suis en vie, il veut profiter de moi. C'est ce qu'il a dit alors je tiens pour lui. De toute façon je n'aurai pas la force de m'ôter la vie moi même. Je déteste cette idée mais je sais que je vais finir par quitter ce monde alors pourquoi ne pas abréger mes souffrances plus tôt.

- Ichigo !

Grimmjow m'attrape et me sert contre lui avec rage. Alors c'est maintenant c'est ça ? Ils vont en en finir avec moi.

- Met ta tenue de shinigami.

Je ne comprend pas son excitation, s'il était triste où énervé je comprendrai.

- Ils sont là, ils viennent te chercher, je ne veux pas mais je vais les laisser faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser subir ce traitement, tu seras loin de moi mais en vie.

- En vie ? Grimmjow je ne comprends rien, calme toi, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Tes amis, ils sont venu jusqu'ici pour toi.

Impossible, après tout ce temps, ils ne m'ont pas oublié, ils n'ont pas penser que je n'existais plus. Ca me fait chaud au cœur mais c'est alors que je réalise ce que je vais perdre s'ils réussissent à me faire évader, je vais le perdre lui, à jamais. Il a dit qu'il les laisserait faire pour me savoir en vie quelque part, je l'aurai cru plus égoïste. Le réel attachement qu'il a pour moi m'éclate au visage et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je veux partir mais sans lui c'est dur.

- Pars s'il te trouve, il vont te faire du mal.

- Non je reste avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment, j'aurai tant aimé avoir une dernière nuit avec toi, un dernier moment. Il y a bien eu hier soir mais je ne savais pas que ça serait la dernière et là nous n'avons que quelques minutes à la va vite.

Et il m'embrasse fougueusement, je fais tous pour imprimer ce moment en moi, ses sensations, je veux me souvenir de chaque détails, de son odeur, de ses mains, de son visage. Alors je recule mes lèvres et le regarde intensément et là dans le creux de mon oreille, il me souffle quelques mots. Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas les entendre et les lui dit également, je les ai tellement penser, je peux enfin m'en défaire. C'est si cruel que se soit au moment où nous allons être séparé. Je met tout mon amour dans une dernière étreinte et un baiser.

Du bruit approche, il s'écarte me regarde tristement et s'éloigne un peu. La porte vole en éclat et je n'en crois pas mes yeux, les revoir après tout ce temps, Renji et Rukia se jettent sur Grimmjow et le mur cède derrière lui, l'envoyant dehors, les autres se lancent à sa poursuite.

- ICHIGO! Tu es en vie mais dans quel état tu es.

Je me retourne et vois Inoue se jeter à mon cou, Chad est là aussi, ainsi que Ishida. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'ils m'entrainent avec eux dehors.

- Où allons nous ?

- Vers un portail qui nous ramènera chez nous, me répond Ishida.

Rukia et Renji finissent par nous rejoindre ainsi que d'autre shinigami que je ne connais pas et une peur m'assaille. L'ont-il tué ? Mais j'aperçois une forme au loin, elle se rapproche, c'est lui. Je me sens soulagé. Sa vie n'est pas en danger pour l'instant. Il me lance un regard désespéré et remplie d'amour à la fois. Car oui, j'en suis sur il m'aime, il me les a dit ces trois petits mots tout à l'heure, ceux qui font toutes la différence. Je les revois dans ses yeux, lui aussi doit les voir dans les miens. je voudrai le prendre dans mes bras, il a de nombreuses blessures et je ne le reverrai pas avant longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas le faire devant les autres.

- Dépêchons nous, il ne faut pas qu'il nous rejoigne, lâche Rukia en me regardant plus que les autres.

Je ne pourrai jamais leur dire la vérité sur mon séjour ici, jamais. Je reverrai certainement Grimmjow mais se sera sur le lieu d'une bataille et il n'y aura plus de place pour les sentiments, nous devrons être impitoyable. Ca ne sera plus lui et moi mais lui ou moi.

Alors dans un dernier regard, nous faisons passer tout ce que nous ressentons, notre amour, notre tristesse, notre colère, notre peine et sur nos lèvres se forme le mot : Adieu.

**FIN.**

_Voila, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont bonne à prendre et puis ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._


End file.
